Vans
There are many different types of vans (also sometimes referred to as box vans) on Sodor, which are used to carry various kinds of goods. In the US, they are known as boxcars. Brake vans are other types of vans that are used for carrying the guard. Single Ventilated Vans CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Single Ventilated Vans (Type 1) The Single Ventilated Vans serve as Sodor's main type of van. Percy once had to deliver these vans of sugar, but on his way to the chocolate factory, he slipped on an oily track and crashed into the factory's wall. Arthur once had to take some vans of fruit, but he sped down Gordon's Hill a bit too fast, causing the vans to be destroyed and the fruit and veggies to fly everywhere. Since the eight season, BR Vent Vans have been known to carry other things, like fireworks equipment. Thomas once had to take some vans filled with ice cream. Livery These Vans are painted in many colours, like white, grey, brown, orange, etc. Since the CGI Series, all the vans were painted cream, until the twentieth season, where the vans were given new liveries. Basis These vans are based of LMS 12 Ton Covered Steel Vans and LNER 12 Ton Covered Vans. Trivia * Since the eighth season, all the vans were faceless. They regained faces in the twentieth season, however the faces were raised and the front vent was removed. Merchandise *Meccano *ERTL (as Silly Trucks; discontinued) *Wooden Railway *Bachmann (normal and large scale) *Minis Gallery File:DomelessEnginesRS5.PNG File:PopGoesTheDieselRS1.PNG File:PopGoesTheDieselRS5.PNG File:TheDiseaselRS1.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks33.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal41.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal49.png File:DieselDoesItAgain28.png|Vans pulled by Diesel File:TophamCircusVan.png|Topham Circus van File:ToadStandsBy4.png|A range of vans and trucks sing Pop Goes Old Ollie File:ToadStandsBy8.png File:SomethingInTheAir3.png File:SomethingInTheAir19.png File:HauntedHenry42.png|"Oh, look!, Henry's spooked!" File:MakeSomeoneHappy42.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad222.png File:TheSpotlessRecord22.PNG|Arthur pushing some vans File:TheSpotlessRecord50.png File:Fish(Season8)1.png|Henry pulling vans at Knapford File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches13.png File:FollowThatFlour38.png|Thomas hiding next to a van File:HideAndPeep34.png File:WonkyWhistle74.png|A van in CGI File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas128.png|A line of vans at the harbour File:BradfordtheBrakevan20.png|Two vans with regained faces File:TheStrawberrySpecial2.png|The vans as they appear in the annuals PostEarlyForChristmas1.png File:PopGoestheDieselLMillustration4.png|As illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:PopGoestheDieselLMillustration2.png File:VanERTLPromo.png|Promotional Artwork 10064.jpg|An LNER 12 Ton Covered Van (First Type) 986656.png|An LMS 12 Ton Covered Steel Van (Second Type) Merchandise Gallery File:MeccanoPercy.jpg|Meccano File:MeccanoVan.png File:ERTLSillyTrucks.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLSillyTrucks.PNG|ERTL (packaging) File:Thomaswoodenboxcars.png|Wooden Railway File:DayOutWithThomas(2011)Box.jpg File:DayOutWithThomasWoodenRailway2017BoxCar.jpg File:WoodenRailwaySodorChickenCars.jpg File:ZooCars.PNG File:WoodenRailwayIvoHughwithZooCars.jpg File:BachmannLargeScaleGreatWesternBoxVan.png|Bachmann large scale Great Western box van File:BachmannLargeScaleSodorFruitAndVegetableCo..png|Bachmann large scale Sodor fruit and vegetables van File:MinisZooCar.png|Minis Zoo Van File:SharkCargoCar.jpg|Minis Shark Van Utility Vans CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Utility Vans (bogies) Model Series= Utility Vans (4w) Utility Vans are types of vans used to transport goods across the island. They have been seen in many liveries such as olive green, white, brown, grey and red being the most common. Some have four axles while others have eight. "The Flying Kipper" is primarily made up of utility vans. Though they are usually faceless, a utility van with a face was once briefly seen in the third season episode Oliver Owns Up, although the face was crooked. The Mail Train also consists of utility vans, that specialise in carrying mail. Basis The utility vans are based on the General Utility Vans, previously known as "CCT" (covered carriage trucks). These types of vans were designed for carrying parcel goods. The mail coaches also share the same basis. Trivia * The utility vans are commonly used for goods trains, however in the first season episode, Thomas and Gordon, the vans were used as part of Henry's passenger train as luggage vans. * In the CGI Series, the amount of vents on the front and back of the utility vans were reduced. Merchandise * TrackMaster (used as ice cream vans) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (green, live lobster refrigerator versions) Gallery File:MindThatBikeRS1.png|Utility vans as part of the Post Train in the Railway Series File:MindThatBikeRS6.png File:ThomasandGordon86.png|James pulling a utility van File:EdwardandGordon60.jpg|Edward pushing a utility van File:ThomasandtheTrucks62.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks63.png|A utility van as part of Thomas' goods train File:ThomasandtheTrucks48.png File:TheFlyingKipper12.png|A utility van as part of the Flying Kipper File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain14.png File:OneGoodTurn18.png File:ThomasGetsBumped47.png|A utility van in the yards File:ThomasGetsBumped50.png|Thomas next to a utility van File:OliverOwnsUp21.png|A utility van with a face (top left) File:HenryandtheElephant21.png|A "Topham Circus" utility van File:Oliver'sFind55.png|Mail coaches File:SomethingInTheAir3.png File:SomethingInTheAir19.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry1.png File:HeroOfTheRails353.png|Mail coaches in CGI File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty1.png|Utility vans in CGI File:DayoftheDiesels137.png|A utility van at the Dieselworks File:FieryFlynn6.png|A utility van at Knapford File:Whiff'sWish4.png File:PercyandtheCalliope57.png|A line of utility vans at the Steamworks File:CalmDownCaitlin69.png|Utility vans at Wellsworth File:AwayFromTheSea73.png|Blue utility vans File:SlowStephen11.png|Stephen and a blue utility van File:UtilityWagonsbasis.jpg|The utility van's basis File:UtilityWagonbogiesbasis.jpg|The Utility Wagon with Bogie Wheels' Basis Merchandise Gallery File:Hornbycreamutilityvan.jpg|Hornby File:TrackMasterSee-InsideIceCreamExpress.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterMr.Jolly'sChocolateFactory.png|TrackMaster Chocolate trucks File:BachmannGreenMailCoach.jpg|Bachmann File:Bachmannlivelobsterscar.PNG|Bachmann live lobster refrigerator LBSC Railway 8-ton Vans Model Series= LBSC Railway 8-ton Vans LBSC Railway 8-ton Vans were frequently used from the second to sixth seasons. Livery These vans were mostly painted brown. Basis These Vans are based of the LBSC Railway 8-ton Vans. Trivia *Twitter user 'ThomasTankMerch' owns an original face mask that was used on one of these vans. Merchandise *Hornby *Tomix Trains (discontinued) *Capsule Plarail *Bandai (discontinued) Gallery File:PopGoestheDiesel55.png File:PopGoestheDiesel20.jpg File:DirtyWork17.png File:DirtyWork18.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor49.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor51.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay20.png File:Oliver'sFind8.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine22.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine40.png File:ThomastheJetEngine26.png File:Salty'sStormyTale26.png File:TroublesomeTruckspromo.jpg|The Van's model (top) File:LaughingVan1.png|The van's face mask (owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch) OldSquareWheels3.png|The vans as they appear in the annuals Bridges2.png File:Bridges3.png File:LBSC Railway 8-ton Van.jpeg|Basis Merchandise Gallery File:Wind-upWhiteRoofedVan.jpg|Wind-Up File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg File:Hornby1980sTruckAndVan.jpg|Hornby Troublesome trucks File:TomixPrototypeJameswithTruckandVan.png|Tomix Prototype with James File:TomixJameswithTruckandVan.jpg|Tomix with James File:TomixVanTruckAndScruffey.jpg|Tomix with S.C. Ruffey File:DepartingNowVanTruck.jpg|Departing Now Salt Vans CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Salt Vans Salt Vans (also known as fish vans or ice vans), are used to carry fish, and are often used in fish trains. They are also a frequent sight on the Norramby Branch Line. The salt vans first appeared in the second season, and were used frequently until the twelfth season. However, they later returned in the special, Journey Beyond Sodor. Livery Salt vans have been painted white, brown, grey and green. Basis They are based on Saxa Salt Vans. Trivia * In the CGI Series, the Salt vans received different panel-work in-comparison to the Model Series. Merchandise *Wooden Railway (discontinued) *Hornby (discontinued) *Bachmann *Trackmaster *Motor Road and Rail Gallery File:PopGoesTheDieselRS4.PNG|Old salt vans File:DirtyWork16.png|A salt van laughing File:TheDiseasel35.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor23.png|A black salt van File:DieselDoesItAgain67.png|Salt vans at the harbour File:HenryandtheElephant82.png|A circus salt van File:ToadStandsBy4.png File:SomethingInTheAir53.png|A salt van sinking underwater File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad222.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine26.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine64.png|Two salt vans in a train of trucks File:SomethingFishy32.png|"He's fallen in the water!" File:SomethingFishy37.png|A salt van's wheels File:BestFriends30.png|Duck's train of vans File:BestFriends34.png|Fish vans behind Duck SaltVanCGI.png File:SaxaSaltVan.jpg|A 10 ton Saxa Salt van in real life File:PopGoestheDieselLMillustration3.png|A salt wagon illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:PopGoestheDieselLMillustration5.png File:PopGoestheDiesel1980annual.png|A salt wagon illustrated by Edgar Hodges in the annuals Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailway1993TroublesomeBrakevan.jpg|Wooden Railway File:HornbyBrownSaltVan.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyWhiteSaltVan.jpg File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannSodorSaltWagon.png|Sodor Salt van File:BachmannTroublesomeTruckNo.5.png File:2014TrackMasterThomas.JPG|TrackMaster with Thomas File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|With Bert File:TrackmasterSodorRaceDayThomas.jpg|Sodor Race Day Thomas File:2014TrackMasterDiesel10.JPG|With Diesel 10 File:TrackMaster2014Charlie.png|With Charlie File:TrackMasterDashwithBrownVan.jpg|With Dash File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|With Diesel File:TrackMasterDenattheDieselworks.jpg|Dieselworks Den File:TrackMasterGatorwithRedVan.jpg|With Gator File:TrackMasterTimothy.jpg|Timothy's Parcel Delivery File:TrackMasterTimothywithYellowVan.jpg|With Timothy File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas2015.jpg|With Talking Thomas File:TrackMasterTalkingToby.jpg|With Talking Toby File:Trackmaster(Revolution)TalkingDiesel.jpg|With Talking Diesel File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkGhostlyPercy.jpg|With Ghostly Percy and truck File:TrackMasterUp,UpandAwayPercy.jpg|Up, Up and Away Percy File:TrackMasterHideawayLuke.jpg|Hideaway Luke File:TrackMasterDuckACloseShave.jpg|Duck's Close Shave File:TrackMasterThomas&theStinkyCheese.jpg|Thomas and the Stinky Cheese File:TrackMasterDieselHelpsOut.jpg|Diesel Helps Out File:TrackMasterToby'sElectricCo.Delivery.jpg|Toby's Electric Co. Delivery File:TrackMasterSnowClearingHiro.jpg|Snow Clearing Hiro File:TrackmasterQuarryCars.png|Quarry cars File:TrackMasterQuarryCarsPrototype.jpg|Quarry cars (prototype) Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Vans Model Series= Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Vans The Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Vans were used in the Classic Series. One of these pushed Duck into a Barber Shop. These vans were later used as part of Flying Kipper, as extra vans were required after a boat returned with a greater load of fish than usual. Duck accidentally rammed into the rear van when a faulty tail-lamp fell off on Gordon's Hill. Livery These vans were all painted brown. In later seasons, there was white graffiti on them. From the forth to fifth seasons they are rust color. They are painted white. Basis These vans are based of Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Box Vans. In real life, the vans are narrow gauge, but have been resized to standard gauge in the Television Series. Merchandise *Tomica *Waku Waku *Take Along *Take-n-Play *Motor Road and Rail *TrackMaster *Capsule Plarail *Bachmann Gallery File:DirtyWork16.png File:DirtyWork17.png ACloseShave10.png File:ACloseShave14.png File:ACloseShave20.png File:ACloseShave24.png File:ACloseShave38.png|A van laughing ACloseShave87.png ACloseShave27.jpg ACloseShave80.png File:Fish11.png|Duck shunting some old vans File:Fish12.png File:Fish14.png File:Fish40.png File:Fish42.png File:Fish44.png File:Fish46.png File:Fish49.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees39.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees41.png|"Your colour's nice James, pity about your face though." File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees42.png File:RustyRedScrapIron3.png|A van as it appears in the annuals File:13645364_by_culdeefan4-daimhpy.jpg|A Lynton & Barnstaple Railway Van in real life Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongMagicMiningCar.jpg|Take Along Magic Mining Car File:Take-AlongMagicCargoCar.jpg|Take Along Magic Cargo Car File:Take-AlongJackJumpsInMovieCar.jpg|Take Along "Jack Jumps In" Movie Car File:Take-AlongFaultyWhistlesMovieCar.jpg|Take Along "Faulty Whistles" Movie Car File:Take-AlongPercyandtheFunfairMovieCar.jpg|Take Along "Percy and the Funfair" Movie Car File:Take-AlongThomasandMorgan'sMineCar.jpg|Take Along Thomas and Morgan's Mine Car File:Take-AlongPercyandtheHolidayCars.jpg|Take Along Percy and Holiday Cars File:Take-n-PlayQuarryCar.png|Take-n-Play Quarry Car File:Take-n-PlayFarmAnimalCar.jpg|Take-n-Play Farm Animal Car File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheLionofSodor.png|Take-n-Play Thomas and the Lion of Sodor File:TOMYEdward.jpg|TOMY with Edward and truck File:PlarailHenry.jpg|With Henry and truck File:TOMYJames.jpg|With James and Tar tanker File:TomyArthur.jpg|Arthur's Fish Delivery File:TrackMasterThomasWithGreenVan.jpg|TrackMaster with Thomas File:TrackMasterThomasWithBlueVan.jpg File:TrackMasterLightUpThomas.jpg|With Light Up Thomas File:TrackMasterLight-UpPercy.jpg|With Light Up Percy File:2015TrackmasterToby.jpg|With Toby File:TrackMaster'Arry.jpg|With 'Arry File:TrackMasterDenwithBlueVan.png|With Den File:TrackMasterStafford.jpg|With Stafford File:TrackMasterStafford(GreatestMoments).jpg|With Stafford and Brakevan File:TrackMastergreenSalty.jpg|With Green Salty and a truck File:TrackMasterThomas'BigHolidayHaul.jpg|Thomas' Big Holiday Haul File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkSalty'sSodorZooNightExhibit.jpg|Glow in the Dark Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Wind-up File:WindUpGreenVan.png|Wind-up Green Van File:Wind-upChocolateVan.jpg|Chocolate van File:CapsulePlarailGreyMrJolly'sChocolateFactoryTruck.jpg File:WindUpUlfsteadCastleVan1.png|Ulfstead Castle Vans File:WindUpUlfsteadCastleVan2.png File:TomicaTroublesomeVan.jpg|Tomica File:TroublesomeVanWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku LNWR Non-Ventilated Vans Model Series= LNWR Non-Ventilated Vans The LNWR Non-Ventilated Vans first appeared in the first season and continued to appear until the sixth season. Percy once crushed one of these vans loaded with fruit in the third season episode, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day. Livery These vans were mostly colored grey and had "N.E." (North Eastern Railway) painted light yellow on either sides. Basis These vans are based of LNWR Non-Ventilated Vans. Voices * Kari Tamminen (Finland: Toad Stands By, singing voice only) Gallery File:EdwardandGordon54.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay27.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay43.png|Percy's head-on collision File:ToadStandsBy4.png File:ToadStandsBy13.png File:ToadStandsBy19.png|A van confronted by Oliver File:HauntedHenry45.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine25.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine58.png File:LNWRNon-VentilatedVanBasis.jpg|The Non-ventilated van's basis GWR Ventilated Vans Model Series= GWR Ventilated Vans The GWR Ventilated Vans made appearances throughout the Classic Series. Livery These vans were painted brown. Basis These vans are based of GWR Ventilated Vans. Trivia * Some vans have faces covering the front vents, while others have faces below the vents. Merchandise * Bachmann * Hornby * TrackMaster (discontinued) Gallery Thomas'Train61.JPG File:ThomasandtheTrucks19.png File:DirtyWork26.png File:OneGoodTurn77.png File:ToadStandsBy4.png File:ToadStandsBy13.png File:Salty'sSecret70.png File:HideAndPeep34.png TrucksforScrap2.png|A van as it appears in the annuals File:GWRVentialtedVanBasis.jpg|A GWR ventilated van in real life Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCThomas.jpg|Trackmaster File:TrackMasterRCThomas.jpg File:Bachmannventilatedvan.png|Bachmann File:HornbyThomasRedOxideVentVan.jpg|Hornby File:ThomasHornbyLightGreyVentVan.jpg File:HornbyThomasClosedVan.jpg File:Hornby3-WagonPack.jpg|Hornby Ventilated vans with cattle truck Banana Vans Railway Series= Banana Vans In the Railway Series many Banana Vans appeared. One of these includes U.L.P., who laughed at Oliver after he returned from the works. Livery These vans were painted all sorts of colors, such as brown, grey or pink. Basis These vans were based of LMS Banana Vans. Gallery File:EdwardandGordonRS2.PNG File:HenryandtheElephantRS2.PNG File:PercyRunsAwayRS3.png File:TheFlyingKipperRS2.png File:DirtyObjectsRS2.png File:DirtyWorkRS2.PNG File:PopGoesTheDieselRS7.PNG File:ToadStandsByRS1.png|U.L.P. File:FishRS3.png File:Toby%27sSeasideHolidayRS1.png File:Percy%27sPorridgeRS6.png File:Thomas1979Annual2.jpg BananaVanBasis.jpg|Basis The Milk Van Railway Series= The Milk Van The milk van is an old-fashioned van used for transporting milk from Ffarquhar down to the dairy at Elsbridge. Every morning the van is coupled to Thomas' first train, the farmers send the milk to the stations, and Thomas delivers the milk to the Dairy. When Daisy was preparing for her first train, she refused to pull the van once it was coupled to her, saying "it is bad for her swerves.", and blew a fuse on purpose. Percy and Toby had to take the van in Thomas' absence and Daisy's refusal. However, now that Daisy has learnt sense, she sometimes takes the milk instead of Thomas. Basis The milk van is based on the Great Western Railway's four-wheel slatted side milk van. Livery The milk van is painted chocolate brown with a light grey roof, and with "NW" in yellow paint on both sides. The letters "NW" was later repainted on both sides in white paint. In the My Thomas Story Library books, the milk van was painted dark blue with white lettering reading "MILK" on both sides. Appearances Trivia * In the Railway Series, the milk van is a four-wheeled wagon, while the original model belonging to Reverend W. Awdry was a six-wheeled wagon and based on a cattle wagon. * In the television series, the milk van was replaced with a milk tanker, though it was still referred as a van. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) Gallery File:DaisyRS4.png|Daisy with the milk van File:DaisyRS5.png|The milk van coupled up to Daisy File:Percy%27sPredicamentRS1.png|The milk van behind Henrietta File:MindThatBikeRS1.png|The milk van added to Percy's mail train File:Drip-TankRS6.png|Percy pulling the milk van File:BulstrodeRS1.png File:Daisy(StoryLibrarybook)2.png|The milk van in a My Thomas Story Library book File:Daisy(StoryLibrarybook)5.png File:DairyDelivery2.png|The Milk van in a magazine story File:TheReverend'smodelofMilkVan.png|Awdry's model of the milk van File:Toby,HenriettaandElsie.png File:MilkVanbasis.png|A model of the milk van's basis Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterS.C.RuffeyandTrucks.PNG|TrackMaster milk trucks Fireworks Vans Gallery ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay15.png ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay16.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay17.png|The fireworks vans in the eighth season ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay33.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay41.png|James pulling the fireworks vans File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay43.png|The fire hazard warning logos File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse35.png|The fireworks vans in the eleventh season Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongFireworksVan.jpg|Take-Along File:TrackMasterFireworksVans.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterFantasticFireworksPop-upcar.jpg|TrackMaster pop-up File:TrackMasterCarnivalFun.jpg File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|2014 TrackMaster Diesel with fireworks van File:PlarailSodorFireworksCar.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Fireworks Truck File:BachmannLargeScaleFireWorksVan.png|Bachmann Large Scale Ice Cream Vans Gallery File:TooHotForThomas61.png|Thomas pulling the vans File:TooHotForThomas72.png File:LearningSegments9.png|The vans in a learning segment File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg|The vans on display at Drayton Manor File:StepneyModel5.jpeg Merchandise Gallery File:BachmannIceCreamWagon.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannLargeScaleIceCreamWagon.png|Bachmann Large Scale File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamVan.jpg|Hornby File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamTrucksPack.jpg|Hornby summer trucks File:TrackMasterMixedFreightCars.PNG|TrackMaster Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks